A Hidden Love
by ashketchumwritesfanfic
Summary: Its fourth year, and Draco Malfoy has a secret. Will he admit it to the person who matters most? Dramione. Rated T to be safe. I might change the rating later. i own nothing!
1. A confrontation

It was dinner, and I had just finished eating. As I was scanning the great hall I saw Hermione get up with Potty and the Weasel. Seeing that, I took my cue to leave and I stood up. Today I am going to pull Hermione aside and ask her to the Yule Ball.

"Waragun?" Crabbe's garbled voice calls up to me.

"Excuse me?" I said confused, and very much distracted. I was impatient.

Crabbe swallowed and repeated again, "where are you going?"

I muttered, "oh, bathroom" that will satisfy those goons. I need to leave before I lose sight of her.

Walking out of the great hall, I plastered a disdainful look on my face to stop anyone from coming up to talk to me. Finally spotting the three I sped up until I was a sufficient enough distance where I could not be noticed, yet could still hear the conversation.

Suddenly the weasel looked over at Hermione, a dopy grin plastered on his face, and I had to repress rage and jealousy. He obviously had a thing for her, and I hated that him and Potter could hang out with her while I couldn't. I was in Slytherin, she was in Gryffindor. I was a Malfoy, rich and pure-blood. She was a Granger, and well, had muggle heritage.

I could here Hermione in a scathing voice ranting about that part vela girl, what's her name, Fleur I think. I felt a flash of pleasure. I didn't like her either. I for one liked a girl with brains, not beauty. Hermione though, had both.

"Oooh there's a tragedy! She really thinks a lot of herself, that one, doesn't she?"

I smirk to myself. I love her so much. Suddenly the bloody weasel said something that made the smirk slide off my face and made my blood run cold. My fists clenched and I saw red flash before my eyes, I was pissed.

"Hermione- who are you going to the ball with?"

_Yes, who are you going with? Were all dying to know._

She blushed and giggled, "I'm not going to tell you, you'll just make fun of me."

My mouth opened and the words spilled out before I could stop them. I just wanted it confirmed so bad.

"You're joking Weasley." I sputtered out.

Bloody hell, I did not just say that! Alright, I have no choice; they cannot know I love her. No one but her can know. And I'm pretty sure she knows anyways. She's very intuitive, and besides me, she is the smartest in the year. She is the only one that could pass me in exams. And my father would never let me forget it. I have the bloody scars to prove it. Only she could see past the mask I have up for family pride only, and see the person, the kind heart I have underneath. She sees past my ice cold outside to the liquid love that lies within. Bloody hell, what has gotten into me? She's making me loose my mind! And think all this sappy crap.

"You're not telling me that someone's asked _that_ to the ball?" Please say no, please say no, please please please. "Not that long molared mudblood?"

I cringed, that I had to call her that. I really hate it, I really do. But I grew up that she was the vermin of the earth, and that she should worship the ground I walk on. Boy was my father wrong. She was so perfect; I should be worshiping the ground she walks on. If anyone had mud in their blood, it was my family. My freaking family full of prejudice blood hating, rich death-eater bastards. I was ashamed to be related, but I only admitted it to myself in the deepest recesses of my soul. No one could know.

I noticed that the two idiots had reached for their wands and were pointing them straight at my heart. They were pissed that I had called her mudblood, and rightfully so. But they also thought I actually cringed because it was her. Could they be any more stupid? I loved her. I could never, never actually cringe at the thought of her. She was just, perfect. But, no one, not one person could know. I just stood there smirking daring them to hex me. _Wanting_ them to. I didn't even bother reaching for mine because I knew there was no way they would actually get a chance to. Even though I deserved it, not just because I called her a mudblood. But Hermione, the perfect goody two shoes that she is, would never be willingly involved in a fight when she could put a stop to it. Except for that one time… the only time she actually slightly showed people that she cared for me. But only I saw it in her eyes. and what happened after I will hold dear to myself, and never tell anyone.

**a/n**

**Please review, this is my first story!**

**I don't know much about how things work, so I need all you fans out there to help me! **

**All advice is welcome(even if its harsh)**

**That way I can make it better**

**~Hawkshadow~**


	2. A Memory

**~Flashback~**

Pansy and her stupid gang of girls were being stupid again, although this time they were insulting potter, which I didn't mind. At least it wasn't Hermione.

"oh very funny, really _witty_" she said to Pansy.

Inside I smirked. Way to go. Wait a second. I have an idea… if I got potter to fight me, I could hex 'potter' but end up hitting Hermione. I know she will hate me for it, but I know Snape will let her go to the hospital wing, and she will be able to fix them.. I know she desperately wants to. And then maybe I could visit her, and she can be self confident about the beautiful girl she really is. I sighed resigning myself to hurting her for her benefit. Why did it always come to this? Reaching my decision in mere seconds I procured a very real looking, but very fake sneer on my face.

"Want one Granger? I've got loads. But don't touch my hand now, I washed it you see; don't want a mudblood sliming it up"

I really hoped she would take one, just so I could feel her satin skin against mine. But, as I knew would happen, Potter pulled his wand and pointed it at me.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, glancing at me in worry. I smiled to myself. She didn't want to see me get hurt. And I loved her for it.

"Go on, then, potter" I said quietly, repeating the spell I learned just for this occasion. Densaugeo. Densaugeo. Densaugeo. "Moody's not here to look after you now- do it, if you've got the guts-"

I knew he would. If there are two things he wouldn't stand for, insulting his friends, and being called a coward. I had hit both of those.

We locked eyes, and at the exact same time we both did it.

"Furnunculus!" Harry screamed at me

"Densaugeo!" I screamed. I made sure mine hit Hermione, and my heart broke as she whimpered in panic clutching her mouth, and her teeth started elongating. YES. Success.

Suddenly Snape arrived, and I claimed that potter attacked me, and I showed him Goyles face covered in boils, but my attention was spent anticipating Snapes comment to Hermione. He calmly stated that he saw no difference and she turned and bolted crying. For a second I almost hexed Snape and followed.

_No Draco, you can't. Be very careful. Remember, no one can no this was planned._

Pansy was laughing at her and I seethed in anger. I smirked at potter from across the room and flashing the dammed badge at him. Potions dragged by and was interrupted that annoying pest Colin Creevy dragging potter off to a photo shoot or something. Finally FINALLY potions was over. I rushed to dinner eating as fast as I could without appearing rushed, and trust me that was no easy task. Finally, after half an hour, the longest half hour in my life, I walked out and did all my homework. Thinking really hard, I hexed myself; I don't even know what hex I used. I went up to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey. She fussed over me and ordered that I stay the night, and put me in the bed next to Hermione. Like I wanted. She was up and she was reading.

"Why hello there, Granger" I drawled, and made sure that my voice was left concern free. "Fancy seeing you here" I smirked at her.

Her head shot up, and her warm brown eyes locked on mine. I felt a twinge inside myself; she was just so beautiful.

"Oh shut it Malfoy. Why in the name of merlin are you here? And you bloody well know why I'm here. It was your damn hex that made me come." Man, she was bloody sexy when she was angry. And I noticed her teeth, she had them all straight now… I smiled to myself and did a imaginary victory dance. Yes, my plan worked.

"What are you all smug about, you foul little git? For your information I lost those awful teeth, so you can stop your gloating." She glared at me, and I noticed she was really really pissed.

"Hermione, calm down. You look fine. I was just remembering how I ditched pansy. She was extra clingy today. You should have seen her. Shes the one who hexed me, actually." Suddenly I broke off realizing that I had let my guard down. I really have to watch myself around this girl. She will be the death of me yet.

Seriously. My family would actually bloody murder me if they found out. Certainly Bellatrix would.

She looked at me confused with those big brown eyes of hers. I had never called her by her first name. Or even talked to her like a friend. "Malfoy, why are you being nice to me? And why did you call me Hermione?" her eyes looked at me, and I swear they were looking into my soul.

"Truth is Hermione, I will tell you, but you have to swear on your mother that you will not tell another soul. Do you hear me?"

She nodded, looking confused. "Yeah, but why?"

Murming a silencing spell, I leaned forward. "Swear on it, and I will tell you."

Glaring at me she sighed. "Fine. I Hermione Jean Granger, swear on my mum, that I will not tell another soul."

I was shocked, "Your middle name is jean? That's, beautiful."

"What did you say..?" she glanced at me, bewildered.

"I said your middle name was beautiful." I looked at her dead on. "Now do you want to know or not? I just might not tell you." I shot her a sly grin.

"Yes, I want to know! Now out with it!" she snapped at me.

"Well… I admire you. There I said it. I can't believe I did. If this got out, I would be ruined!"

"You admire me? Really?" I loved that little tremble in her voice. I really did.

"Yes. I admire you. But shh! I have a reputation to uphold. Now, while we are here, why don't we talk like civilized humans? But after this night, we go right back to being enemies. Promise?"

"I promise." She whispered.

I smiled to myself. It will be like a dream, and no one would have to know.

**~End Flashback~**

**A/N**

**Just a little memory of Draco's**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please review**

**I'm working on the next chapter and I'm debating if I should have the same situation in both points of view.**

**Please tell me**

**Much love**

**~Hawkshadow~**


	3. A Single Tear

**A/N**

**Sorry guys for the super short update! i have a awesome scene for you up next.**

**I just needed some filling inbetween. **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco P.O.V.<strong>

I was suddenly snapped out of my memory by Hermione muttering a comment about Moody, and I whipped around flushed. Damn that man, and him turning me into a bloody ferret. They would never drop it.

"Twitchy little ferret aren't you Malfoy?" She smirked at me. See? Never let me forget it.

She turned, casting one scathing glance at me, and walked up the stairs, with the two dunderheads following behind. They were always following. It made me sick. Neither of them had actual talent, she was the brains behind everything. I distinctly heard them laughing at me all the way up the stairs.

I sighed is resignation. Well that was that. At least she isn't going with that bloody weasel. I smiled to myself but quickly frowned when Pansy shrieked my name.

"Draco!" she ran up to me and wrapped my arms around my neck. I hate her so much. But my parents approve so I'm stuck with her. Suddenly realizing what I almost did, I got extremely light headed. I have a damn girlfriend. One that I hate but still, a girlfriend. And I almost asked another girl, one that my girlfriend hates, to the ball. What in merlins name had come over me?

Sure I was in love with her, but we could never be. Ever. Even if hell froze over and my parents came to terms with it, my damn bloody aunt would never. Even though aunt Bella was in Azkaban, she would find out. And she would torture her. For laying eyes on her nephew. Surprisingly enough Bella and mum were really close. Even though they were almost exact opposites.

Suddenly I realized Pansy was looking at me, expecting an answer. Damn, I missed the question, but luckily for me, she repeated it.

"Drakie, honey, is something the matter? You're awfully quiet…" she pouted at me, obviously put out that I wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, I've been thinking, and you should come to the Yule Ball with me."

"Drakie! Of course I will! I thought you would never ask!" she threw arms around my neck again and smothered my face with hers.

Ugh, it was honestly like kissing a troll. So much slobber. And to be honest, she kinda looks like one too. Just as she shoved her tongue down my throat, I noticed Hermione standing there. Watching. And as she turned to leave a single tear rolled down her cheek.

_Dammit._

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione P.O.V.<strong>

After my encounter with Malfoy I made to ditch the guys with a mention of the library. It's the only thing that will ditch them for a decent amount of time, and they would never dare go in there searching for me. _God forbid._

I knew Malfoy wanted to ask me something. I could sence his anxiety, and then I sensed his reluctance at insulting me. I almost got the feeling that he.. actually likes me. On more then one occasion I have stumbled across the astronomy tower, and he would be there murmering my name. I always left, feeling like I was intruding on something that should never be seen.

Suddenly I find myself watching Pansy swooning over Malfoy, and suddenly they started making out. Unwillingly his eyes locked with mine as a single tear slid down my cheek. I turned and left, and no one noticed.

**A/N**

**Pretty please review!**

**oh and i still dont own any charachters. Although i wish i owned Malfoy;)**

**I will try to update the next one asap!**

**oh and i am a huge fan of Dramione, and i have anouther fan fic i am curently writing called Untouchable.**

**Please check it out!**

**Much Love**

**~Hawkshadow~**


	4. A Tropical Paradise

**A/N**

**Hey guys! here is the awesome chapter i promised! hope you like it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Draco P.O.V.<strong>

After having my heart nearly torn out by that tear, I wandered slowly to the dungeons where I muttered the password and entered the Slytherin common room. Climbing the stairs slowly, I entered the dormitory and flopped down on my bed. I was instantly comforted by the green curtains and comforter, and the black satin sheets. I took a deep breath.

_Why in the world would she be crying? Does she actually care? I want her to care. But what if she actually does care? I can't care for her back. But I already do care for her back. Why are things so complicated? Why do I have to be with Pansy? Why am I forbidden to be with Hermione? Why am I a pure blood? Why did she have to have muggle parents? Why does our love have to be forbidden? Why can't I tell her my love?_

I took a deep breath. I needed to clear my head, and there is only one thing that could do that. Homework. Smirking to myself, I headed up to the library. Taking my time, my thoughts drifted to Hermione. I hope she is up there. I often see her pouring over a book, oblivious to the world. I reached the open doors and slowly walked inside. I traveled down the musty isles, and grabbed the books I needed for my Potions, Charms and Transfiguration essays. Straining my ears I heard muffled sobs.

I started walking towards the sound when suddenly a red-headed figure appeared in front of me. It was Ginny.

"Malfoy, if you know what's good for you, leave. Right now." She was glaring at me, and I was startled into obeying. Assuming it was Hermione that was crying, I turned, taking the books with me, went back to my dormitory. I didn't deserve to be near her, especially since I had caused the tears.

I spent a few hours completing my homework, and when I was done I was exhausted. I shook off everything but my boxers, and I laid back climbed underneath my covers and was instantly asleep.

_I opened my eyes to find myself in the Parlor room of my Manor House. I looked around and most of the things were dirty, or broken. I wondered why my finely kept house would be in such a state of disrepair._

_I jerked my head up when I heard a scream. A female scream. Followed by more and more. What I saw turned my blood to ice. Bellatrix was torturing someone. I nearly vomited. And then Bellatrix stepped aside. And I almost collapsed. It was Hermione. On the floor. And as I got closer I saw, her arm. Her left arm was dripping blood. And on her arm there were 8 cuts. That spelled out a word. A word that my parents stood for. A word I did not. A word I was forced to call her. A word she did not deserve._

_MUDBLOOD._

I jerked awake, stifling a shout and suppressing tears. That was the third time this week I had had that dream. I jumped out of bed, quietly as to not wake the others, I threw on my long black robe. I didn't even bother to tie it. I rushed out of the common room, and as soon as I was into the hallways I let the tears stream down my face. I found myself making my way to the Astronomy Tower, where I always go after nightmares.

Walking out into the open air I collapsed, hugging my knees to my chest, sobbing.

"Malfoy?" an incredulous voice murmured my name.

I jumped up, whipping around reaching for my wand. I simultaneously noticed three things at once. First, it was Hermione that said my name. Second, I was only wearing my black silk boxers, with my robes wide open, leading me to my third conclusion. I didn't have my wand. I flushed a deep red, embarrassed that she caught me crying.

But then it didn't matter, because her huge perfect chocolate brown eyes traveled from my tearstained face, slowly down my chest, taking in the line of silky blond hair that started at my belly button and finally rested on my crotch. Her innocent eyes widened as she took in my considerably huge package, which was getting bigger.

_Dammit this girl turns me on._

"Draco…" Her velvet lips whispered my name, my first name. Tingles went up my spine. "Draco, what's wrong? Why are you here? I thought, I thought you would be with Pansy-"

Her voice broke as she said my girlfriend's name, and my heard cracked as I saw the tears that welled up in her eyes and spilled down her flushed cheeks. She bit her lip, worried that I would scorn her for showing emotion, especially towards me.

Praising God for this chance alone with her, I slowly walked nearer to her and stopped when I was within touching distance.

"Hermione, I, I could ask you the same thing. You know you shouldn't be roaming the castle." I smirked but stopped when I realized that was the wrong thing to say.

"Well I guess I should go, you probably don't want to have to share your pure air with a mud-"

She was glaring at me, with fire in her eyes, but before she could finish I closed the distance between us, cupped her cheek and pressed my lips to hers.

I nearly staggered back at the explosion of nerves that coursed through my body. This was absolutely nothing like snogging pansy. Is this what snogging is supposed to be like? No wonder people love to do it all the time.

Her lips were as soft as silk, and tasted like strawberries. Her hair smelled like mangos and passion fruit, and her perfume hinted at oranges. I was in tropical heaven.

I heard her gasp, a beautiful sound and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I slid my hands down to her waist. Breaking the kiss I whispered into her ear, "Don't ever call yourself that." Tears pricking my eyes. "You are not one. If anything your blood is ten times purer then mine."

Stepping out of her embrace, I left before I could say anything else. Walking away I saw her put a finger to her lips as if not sure what just happened. I forced myself not to look back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up panting. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep. Damn, I was still in the library. I had the same nightmare again. The one I had been having for weeks. Bellatrix carving the word mudblood into my arm. Sighing, I packed up my books, slung my bag off my shoulder, and went back to the Gryffindor common room. Walking up the spiral staircase that led to the four poster beds I sighed and sat down. Well, I can't sleep. I guess Ill take a walk.

I eventually found my way to the astronomy tower, where to my surprise Draco Malfoy was sobbing, clutching his knees to his chest.

"Malfoy?" I murmured incredulously. I couldn't believe he was crying, and I longed to know what made him so upset.

Startled he jumped up and turned around to look at me, his hand reaching for his wand. He stopped then flushed in embarrassment, and I nearly passed out. He was wearing a long black robe that was very open revealing skin. A lot of skin. He was only wearing a very small pair of black silk boxers.

My eyes involuntarily traveled from his mussed silver blonde hair, to his tear streaked cheeks, down his very muscular, very nice looking chest and taking in the fine line of silky blonde hair that led from his belly button down. And my eyes finally settled on his black boxers, and I could not draw them away. He had a very huge, very defined bulge.

_How the heck did he hide that in his trousers?_

Suddenly overcome with nerves, I found myself whispering his name. "Draco…" I saw his eyes widen in shock but I continued. "Draco, what's wrong? Why are you here? I thought you were with Pansy?" suddenly I started crying, and I don't know why. And then he was a mere step away and he said some scathing remark about the castle and I lost my temper.

"Well I guess I should go. You probably don't want to have to share your pure air with a dirty mud-"

And then he was kissing me, and a gasp escaped before I could stop it. He was an amazing kisser. Every nerve of mine was on fire, from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. He tasted of mint, and suddenly my arms were around his neck and his hands were on my waist.

"Don't ever call yourself that. You are not one. If anything your blood is ten times purer then mine." His voice whispered in my ear. And then he was gone.

I pressed a finger to my tingling lips to assure myself that it was real. He left me even more confused then when I came. I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Soooo did you like it? **

**what about the shared dream? i thought that was pretty cool**

**who knew Hermione could be a tropical paradise?**

**Will Draco tell her how he feels?**

**You will just have to stay tuned.**

**Please review:)**

**i am taking ideas on what should happen next!**

**Lates!**

**~Hawkshadow~**

**P.S. If you are a Dramione fan, check out my other two storys, Enchanted, and Untouchable:)  
><strong>


	5. Draco's Mistake

**A/N**

**i know this is kind of short im sorry**

**i own nothing.**

* * *

><p>After I left Hermione on the astronomy tower, I managed to find my way back to the Slytherin common room. Thoughts were swirling around in my head, pounding against my skull, threatening to burst from me in a cacophony of screams.<p>

_I just kissed granger. I just kissed Hermione granger. Bloody hell, I just kissed Hermione jean granger. And I liked it. What the hell is wrong with me? She's... she's a muggle born. If my parents found out… if anyone found out. I would be dead. I told her she had purer blood then mine dammit. How the hell am I going to face her tomorrow? Wait a second, tomorrows the start of Christmas break. I won't have to see her. All I can do is hide out. But where? Dammit._

Finding myself climbing the stairs to the four poster bed that lay waiting for me, I sank myself in the sheets and fell deeply asleep.

Finding myself being shaken awake I yawned loudly.

"Wasginon?" I mumbled blearily.

"Get up you stupid git. You've been sleeping this whole time?" Blaise growled in my ear.

"Hermione…" mumbling I turned myself over and tried to get back to the dream I was having. Of her lips on mine.

"What the bloody hell Draco. Why are you talking about that mudblood, and why are you calling her by name? And why are you still asleep dammit!"

"Yotasheshwoguood." I mumbled incoherently.

"What was that again?" Blaise clearly wasn't happy.

"Hermione, you taste so… good." I smiled blissfully. "Like a tropical… paradise."

SMACK

I jerked up in bed, pissed. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"Dude, you were mumbling nonsense about Granger tasting good or something. I distinctly heard 'Tropical Paradise'"

"Bloody hell." I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Yeah. Mate, what happened last night? I woke up and you were gone."

"It's… complicated." I bit my lip, apprehensive. _Should I tell him? No way. But he has a right to know. Are you kidding?_

"You better start talking boy. I'm waiting." Blaise looked at me expectantly.

"Well, let's see. I kissed Granger."

"YOU WHAT?"

"And I liked it."

"DUMBLEDORES BUSHY EYEBROWS! YOU WHAT?"

"Is it really necessary to make this a big fuss Blaise?"

"Damn right it is! You kissed that mudblood! When your father hears about this!"

"Blaise Zabini. First of all, if you call her that again I will hex you into oblivion. Second, if you tell anyone, especially my father, I will make sure you will regret it." I glared at him, coldly.

"Dude, chill out. I won't tell anyone." He snickered. "I just wanted to get a rise out of you."

"You ass!"

"Yeah, pretty much. Anyways I knew for awhile. I see the way you look at her. Don't worry, I wont tell anyone." He smirked at me, glad to be the one in control. "I actually think you should go for it. She makes you smile. I happen to know she is in the library right now." He started shoving me out the door. "go!"

"Alright alright! I at least have to talk to her about what happened last night." Sighing I donned some jeans and a v-neck. I walked out of the common rooms heading to the library.

Dodging peeves, I finally made it to the library ten minutes later. Walking through the dusty shelves I spotted her in the back of the room where the awful librarian couldn't see her. She had her nose stuck in a book and I smiled. I walked up next to her and plopped myself down.

"Hey."

She looked at me with those big beautiful brown eyes and smiled. "Hi." She said blushing deeply. "What brings you here Malfoy?"

"Oh no reason. Just felt like it."

"Yeah, Malfoy in the library. The worlds going to end." She snickered silently.

"Hey don't be like that!" I reached to brush some hair off her face. It was as soft as silk. "I'm not as bad as you think."

"Sure. That's the truth." She smirked at me, very nearly sticking her tongue out at me.

"I just wanted to tell you, that last night, well. It can't happen again." My heart squeezed and I almost took it back when I saw her face fell.

"It's because I'm a **mudblood** isn't it? I thought so." Her words were laced with venom, and her eyes glared hatefully at me. "Whatever Malfoy. If you will excuse me, I have to go."

"Hermione wait-" I reached to touch her shoulder but stumbled back when she whirled around to face me.

"Don't you dare call me Hermione. And don't you dare touch me again. I'm not just a plaything to you. I wont sit and let you mess with my head." And with that she stormed from the library with her bag slung over her shoulder and her books in her arms. And all I could do is stare after her in dismay.

_Well that went well._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Oh hey Draco, that wasnt the best idea...**

**Will the two make up? will he get a chance to apologize?  
><strong>

**Sorry about the short update! i will try to update faster next time.**

**I have been working on some other stories. check them out!**

**Untouchable, Encanted, and Staying with he Malfoys.**

**Please please read and review! it would make my night.**

**~Hawkshadow~**_  
><em>


	6. The Yule Ball

**A/N**

**if you know it, i dont own it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Draco P.O.V. <strong>

After that argument with Hermione, I couldn't find her anywhere. She was obviously avoiding me, and my nightmares were just getting worse and worse. Christmas was getting closer and closer, which meant the Yule Ball. And then finally it was the night of the Yule Ball. I slowly dressed in my velvet green dress robes, apprehensive about tonight. I didn't want to see Hermione in the arms of another man. At least, I will ask her for a dance.

"Drakie! I'm ready! Let's go down to the ball!" Pansy's squeal scraped across my ears. Ugh I really don't like her. Letting her clutch my arm I led her to the great hall, which was free of tables. Suddenly distracted by whispers I turned to the Champions, and their dates.

There was the part vela girl, Fleur, with the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain Roger Davis. Then there was the Hufflepuff bloke, Cedric, and his date Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Quidditch seeker. Then Potter with the Gryffindor twin Pavarti I think. And then Krum, and jealousy flared, he had the prettiest girl in the whole room on his arm. No matter, Hermione will be much prettier, and I desperately looked for her, but then realizing with a jolt, that _was_ Hermione on Krum's arm. That bastard.

The champions walked down the grand staircase, and Hermione passed right past me, and I couldn't say one thing to her. She smiled at me, looking quite angelic. Distantly I heard Pansy whine, asking if she was prettier then her, and I didn't bother answering.

Still dazed I didn't realize the dance had started, but Pansy had pulled me out on to the dance floor. Once that was over, I noticed Hermione rush out into the hall talking to Krum, and I discreetly followed, and walked to her after Krum departed.

"Granger." I acknowledged her disapprovingly, even though I wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked.

"What do you want Malfoy? I really need to get back to my friends." She glared at me, annoyed.

"About the other day-" I started hesitantly but she cut me off.

"Don't start with me Malfoy, I don't want to talk about it." Biting her lip she turned to go back but before she could I grabbed her wrist.

"Wait!"

"Let go of me Malfoy."

"I need to tell you something." The churning in my stomach intensified.

"I'm waiting." She wrenched her hand out of mine, and put both of them on her hips.

"I'm, I'm sorry." There I said it.

Surprise flickered in her eyes for a split second then she closed off to me once more. "It's too late to apologize Malfoy." And with that she turned back into the hall, taking my heart with her.

Inconspicuously, I followed behind her, wanting to convince her I was really sorry, but I saw that she had sat with Potter and the Weasel. Edging closer, he head yelling.

"You- You're fraternizing with the enemy you are!" The bloody weasel was bellowing, and purple in the face.

"Don't be so stupid! The enemy! Honestly—who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the on who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"

"I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?"

"Yes he did. So what?" she blushed crimson.

"Draco, what are you doing? Come dance with me!" suddenly pansy was tugging on my arm and I obliged accordingly. We walked to the middle of the dance floor and she stared grinding her hips against me, and it was actually just, awkward. Luckily, the song ended and Blaise asked for a dance and they disappeared into the crowd.

Straining my eyes I searched for Hermione, and I see her throwing her hands up in anger at Ron and stormed onto the dance floor, not realizing that she was heading straight for me.

CRASH.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking-" she broke off when she saw it was me.

"Well, obviously, unless you like running into people." I drawled slowly, relishing this moment.

"Well, I'm sorry, ill just be off now." She looked near tears.

"Now wait just a moment, I would like to ask a question." I smirked at her, moving to block her exit.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked, tiredly.

"I want to dance."

"Then go dance."

"You misunderstood me. I want a dance."

"Well go get your dance."

"Are you daft? Do I have to spell it out?"

"Insulting me gets you know where Malfoy." She glared at me, infuriated.

"Really Granger. You are the smartest witch of our year. I would like to have this dance. With you. I would like to dance with you for this song." I held my breath, hoping, waiting.

"Why would you want to dance with me? You hate me." She sighed.

"And why does that prevent me from dancing with you?"

"Fine. One dance. Then I really must find Viktor."

Letting out my breath I relaxed. And then my breath caught in my throat again. She was so close. And then as if she was afraid she would get caught, she looked around, then started grinding on me with her hands in the air. No one paid any attention to us because everyone else was doing the exact same. Her warm body was pressed up against mine, and then she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry its short! i didnt know what else to put in this chapter. but i might have the ending for this one next. it was just going to be a yule ball fan fic. i dont know what else to do with it! ill see tho.**

**thanks for being patient. please read my other stories(they are much better then this!)**

**and when you review its like chirstmas came early!**

**~Hawkshadow~**


End file.
